The Forgotten
by bigfantasy
Summary: A betrayal has happen in soul society.. Urahara and Ichigo must now get help from someone hidden away.


Ukitake was running towards the Senkaimon from soul society, he needed to warn Urahara fast, he knew they needed his his help, fast. half of the gotei 13 was already dead, or crossed over..

-( )-

Uraraha stept into his shop, while looking rather worried. for days now he have tried to contact soul society but no response... he knew something was wrong, but he did not know what. he went down to his training room under the shop, ''Maby some training will make my mind stop thinking about this.''

he had promised himself if he did not hear anything from soul society after today he would try to open the Senkaimon himself and find out what had happen. he focused his reatsu and from his lips the words came out ''Awaken Benehime'' as his Zanpaktou changed, a Senkaimon materialized in front of him and a wounded person came out.

''Jūshirō!'' Urahara jumped towards Jūshirō, who was lying unconscious on the ground. ''Jūshirō! wake up.. Jūshirō!'' Jūshirō opened his eyes slowly and looked up towards Urahara. ''Kisuke, Yamamato...is dead...'' Urahara's eyes widen... ''Yamamato?...dead? that can not be.. who did this? who?'' Jūshirō coughed before he closed his eyes again, and whisperd ''Kidō Corps'' Jūshirō lied unconscious again before Urahara. his toughts rushed fast in his head. Kido Corps? how could they have the power to kill Yamamato? the strongest shinigami known to the world? what had happen? why did they betray the soul society? their main focus was just to open the Senkaimon. and execute.. what had happened?

-( )-

some time later that day Jūshirō had been placed back of the shop on a bed, he was unconscious but he would survive, until Urahara knew anything else, he just had to presume everyone was dead of the Gotei 13. how could this be? he had summon Ichigo to his place and hoped that he would come as fast as he could.. they would really need him now. if this was to believe the truth.

Ichigo came about 1 hour after he had summoned him, and Urahara told him the news.. ''And that is all i know now'' Urahara said and looked towards where Ichigo sat. ''All you know? we must leave! now! what if something has happend to Rukia?'' Ichigo stood up before Urahara, but Urahara made a notion for him to sit down again. ''Yes, i agree we must act, but not before we know more. not before Captain Ukitake awakens again'' Ichigo sat down still thinking. ''How could they have killed old gramps? isn't that impossible?'' Urahara just nodded he had tough of that himself, it was nearly impossible. but the kido corps had always had some power.. ''I shall try to awake Captain Ukitake soon, i must know more.. until then, we just have to wait''

-( )-

after 3 hour 'Jūshirō finally awoke again. Urahara and Ichigo sat next to his bed while Jūshirō

started to tell them the story. ''It happened so fast, i don't know the whole story but i saw a light i have never seen before, and a power of a kido spell i have never felt before.. i ran towards the 1 divisions Headquarter,and what i saw was Captain commander Yamamato's body laying there in front of the leaders of Kido corps.. we tried to fight, but they have something new.. something i have never seen before, zanpaktou who can use kido.. a breed of Kido and Zanpaktou... and then all hell was unleashed.. they attacked every division at the same time. stronger then ever, many shinigami's felt. but we managed to hide away, even Kenpachi almost died.. it was horrible''

Ichigo's eyes went wide open ''What...what about Rukia? is she okey?'' Jūshirō nodded ''Yeah Byakuya saved her in the nick of time.'' Jūshirō took a sip of the tea that Urahara had brought, and continued. ''we are hiding in the mountains everyone. in a secret place, known only to the Gotei 13 Captains, it was the only thing we could do, or else we would all die. it happened to fast. Shinsui and Yorichi managed to open a Senkaimon where i could go through, to get help before we try to take back soul society.. last thing i saw was Yorichi was hit by a kido spell. before i came here'' Jūshirō took another sip and Urahara looked at Ichigo with fear in his eyes. ''This is bad news indeed'' Ichigo looked like he was ready to explode. ''Then let's go! now! we can help!'' Jūshirō just shook his head ''We need more people'' Ichigo rushed to his feet ''There is no one else! me and Uraraha is the only one here right now!'' Jūshirō looked over at Urahara and Urahara nodded

''I do not know if they will help.. not after what happened.. not after what has been done towards them. but they are our only hope'' Urahara said looking at Jūshirō. Jūshirō just nodded too Ichigo just looked at them both like a big question mark. ''who?'' Jūshirō looked at Ichigo. '' The forgotten''


End file.
